Free-Unexpected Morning
by yura-chan umbrella-glass
Summary: What the hell is going on? Rin woke up from his dream and found HARUKA on TOP of HIM! and haru suddenly acted so clingy in the morning ... [RinxHaru] fluffy! well, summary suck ... '


**Unexpected Morning!**

_Yura © 2014_

* * *

**Hii guys... This is my first story in english. well, english is not my first language and i know i my english is worse. so, i hope you guys can bear with grammatical error, typos, etc in this story .. XDD**_  
_

**i'm so sorry before, but hope you can understand what i tried to write. lol  
**

* * *

_**Happy reading minna ^^**_

"Goodbye, Haru!" Makoto waved his hand.

"Good night, Haru-chan!" Nagisa smiled widely, Rei just nodded his head.

"Um,," Haru gave a little smile, then he closed the door in front of him after his friend walked to the main street.

"Huuh…" He sighed. Finally, he was alone again. Without his noisy best friends—it's not like Haru didn't like his friends played in his house, it just that sometimes Haru needed time to be alone or you can say that Haru liked silence! Yes definitely.

"Haru, how long are you going to stand there?" a familiar voice awaken him from his own thought. He forgot it, he was not alone!

"Ah!" he gasped and turned back to found a red-haired boy standing in front of him with towel covered his lower body and another towel in his neck. Haru felt his face suddenly warmed. He turned his gaze from Rin almost naked body.

"You'll stand there a whole night or you will go get me some spare clothes and prepare the futon?" Rin asked again with his irritated voice.

"Ah—i—I'm sorry, I'll go get some spare clothes and prepare the futon. Just wait here!" Haru back to his emotionless mode and run to his room in the second floor without looked at the red-haired boy whose standing in his way.

"Ck!" Rin clucked.

Haru picked a black shirt and trousers from his closet, hoped that they will fit for Rin because Haru knew that Rin's body was larger than him, then he pulled out the futon and went back to living room where Rin will sleep tonight.

"Here!" without looked at Rin almost-naked body, Haruka gave the spare clothes to the boy.

"Sankyu!"

After prepared the futon, Haru looked to his already-dressed-friend with his blank face. He didn't know what to say or what to do.

"What?" Rin raised his eyebrow.

"Em, no." Haru shoved his head. "So, you can sleep here." He added with his low voice—almost murmured.

"Sure, or you want me to sleep with you instead?" Rin grinned, showing his sharp-pointed tooth.

Haruka rolled his eyes, "Good night!", then he climbed the stair to his room without even bother with Rin answered.

"Ck!" Rin clucked, but his grin grew wider as he watched Haruka's back.

**Later on the night…..**

Haruka closed his eyes, yet there's no second his eyelids opened again. He closed his eyes once again, but it was the same. He couldn't close his eyes even in a second, but he felt so sleepy. His sparkling-blue orbs stared at the ceiling. Then, he rolled his body to the other side and pulled up the blanket over his head. The raven haired boy seemed to have sleeping problem. Haru gave up, he pulled down the blanket and looked at the digital clock. 2 a.m.

"Good…" Haru rolled his body with irritation. It had been 3 hours since he tried to sleep, but what? He can't sleep at all. So, why did the water-lover boy got sleeping problem? He knew the answer. He definitely knew it.

"Shit!" He stared at the ceiling. His mind wandered to the red-haired boy that used to be his no longer rival and his best friend. Yeah, it had been 2 months since they settled everything down when they swam in relay again at the regional competition. Although it was awkward at the beginning and Rin seemed uncomfortable when Nagisa or Makoto asked him to hang out with the Iwatobi boys, but they were happy. It didn't take a long time for them to become closer again like when they are in elementary school.

They often spent time together—Haruka, Rin, Nagisa, Makoto and Rei—doing anything, like went to the beach or just watching movies at Haruka house. Like today, the iwatobi swimming team and Rin was watching movies in Haruka house until about 10 p.m. But, because it was already late, Makoto suggested Rin to stay over. So, that way now Rin was sleeping in the Nanase's living room meanwhile the owner of the house couldn't sleep at all.

It just that… Haruka just felt relieved. Finally, after 4 years Rin left him to study abroad in Australia and when Rin back he didn't care at all about Haruka or the others. A lot of things happened between them, but now what? They just settled it down and became friend again. But, that was not something that bothering Haruka. It was the fact that now he was alone WITH RIN!

There were a lot of thing he wanted to talk about. A lot of things, a lot of feelings that he only could talked to Rin when they were alone. And now they were ALONE! Haru couldn't bear it any longer. The feeling in his chest was hurting him inside. There were so many questions in his head that he couldn't process and couldn't find the answers. He needed Rin. Now!

* * *

"Ugh." Rin groaned. He felt his chest hurt, it was like there was something weight on top of him.

"Ugh!" Rin felt it hard to breath. He tried to move his body but he couldn't. Slowly, he opened his eyes. He blinked, once… twice…. three—

"Wha—" He surprised. His red orbs widened as he realized what or whom that made Rin hard to breath. It was HARUKA. Haruka slept on TOP of him.

"What the—" Rin cursed in confusion. "What the hell are you doing, Haruka?" He groaned in irritation. He wanted to get rid of the raven-boy on top of him right now! He wanted to kick him. How the hell Haruka dare to ruined his beautiful dream and—and—he—on—to—

"Arggh!" Rin's hands were ready to pushed Haruka, but suddenly he stopped…

Haruka was sleeping so soundly. Rin could felt his friend steady breath in his chest, because their chests were touching each other. Haruka's was buried his face in Rin's neck. His soft raven hair was tickled Rin face, but it wasn't bad at all. Without any doubt, Rin played with Haruka's hair. It felt so nice, and Haruka's shampoo smelt so good.

"Huh…" He sighed. Then he hugged Haruka and turned their position until Haruka laid in his side. Rin looked at his friend's sleeping face. Haruka was sleeping like 3 years old baby, his usual emotionless face looked so peaceful. It was so….beautiful and kinda cute…?

Rin felt something tickling his stomach and his face grew warmer.

"Shit!" he cursed. He couldn't stop his curios fingers to touched Haruka's pale cheek. It was as soft as silk. Then his damned curios eyes trailed down to Haruka's soft-pink lips, he wanted to touch it to. But...

"Don't fuckin' do it Rin!" He mumbled to his self and retreat his finger from Haruka's face. For about one minute Rin didn't do anything, only stared at the beautiful sleeping boy in his side. He wrapped his hand around Haruka's waist, and the other he used to rest Haruka's head. Then, he pulled the smaller boy closer and began to close his own eyes.

* * *

**In the morning...**

"Ungh.." Rin opened his eyes slowly. One .. two..

_Red met with blue._

"Haru!" Rin jolted in surprise. It took him a view second until he regained his memory of what happened last night. Realizing their position, suddenly, Rin pulled his hand that rest on Haruka's waist and put it in his the back of his head.

"Mo-morning!" he said it nervously.

"Morning!" But, Haruka just answered him with his monotonous voice and looked at him with his emotionless face like nothing happened.

"Uhm, so…." Rin scratched his hair, didn't know what to do to break this awkward position. When he tried to get up, Haruka's hand suddenly wrapped his arm and pulled him to stay still.

"Haruka? What the—"

Haruka didn't said one word. He just looked at Rin with his pleaded eyes and Rin swore he saw those blue orbs sparkling. Did Haruka just showed an emotion in his face? Did Haruka—His stoic—poker—face friend—just begged to him with those blue orbs? Rin felt his chest jolted.

But,it didn't change the fact that Rin left arm—which Haruka used as pillow—felt numb. He needed to release his arm from Haruka and he needed shower because his body was sticky with sweat.

"Haru, I need to get up." Rin rolled his eyes.

"No."

Rin frowned. "My arm hurt, can release your grasp?"

"No."

"Just—what the!" Rin looked at Haruka with his irritated red orbs. He glared, tried to intimidate the smaller boy. But Haruka didn't get the glare he gave, the water-lover boy just remain silence and looked straight at Rin eyes. Those DAMN blue orbs. Rin couldn't resist it. He tore his glare.

"I need to take shower." Rin said with soft deep voice.

"Then, I'll take shower with you."

"WHAT!"

**BRAAK!**

Rin finally could escape from Haruka and run toward the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him. His face felt so hot and his heart beating so fast.

"DAMN you Haru!" Rin cursed. What the hell was going on here? Why did Haru suddenly slept on top of Rin last night, then in the morning he acted like nothing happened. And the worse was Haru acted so odd. How could he sai he wanted to shower WITH Rin!

"Rin! Let me in! I want to take shower with you!" Haru pouted.

"NO!"

This was definitely bad!

* * *

Rin finished his shower, but when he came out from the bathroom, Haru attacked him. The raven-haired boy suddenly hugged Rin until they both landed on the floor.

"Fuck! That's hurt Haru! You—" Rin tried to get up, but Haru just casually sat on Rin's lap like nothing happened.

"Get away from me Haru!" Rin groaned.

"No." Haru leaned closer. Rin leaned backward, tried to keep the distance between their face as far as possible.

"What the hell is going on Haru? Are you sick or something? Why do you suddenly act so odd?" Rin couldn't keep his curiosity because Haru was really odd and this was not good.

"No. I'm fine."

"Then, if nothing happen will you just get up from me and go to take a bath or something."

"I don't want to take a bath."

"You don't—What?"

Haruka didn't want to take a bath? He didn't? Oh God! This was a serious problem. Rin started looked at Haruka with concerned eyes. Did his friend catch a cold or something?

"Ok. So, why don't you just go to the kitchen and make breakfast for us, because I'm starving now." He tried to look for another reason.

"Don't want to."

Again, Rin saw those weird sparks in Haru's blue orbs. It made something flared up in his chest. Okey, he had to get away from Haru NOW!

"Well, if that the case, let me make the breakfast." Rin rose his feet—of course it needed much energy cause Haru kept clinging on Rin's left arm.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haru, I can't cook if you clinging to me like this!" Rin glared to Haru. His pointed-like-shark tooth looked ready to bite—literally—Haru right now.

"Just, let go of my arm. PLEASE?"

"Ok!" Haru did just like Rin said to him. He didn't cling to Rin's arm anymore. But…

Rin flipped the almost-cocked-mackerel but suddenly stopped when he felt two arms wrapped his waist.

"Haru, What are you—"

"Hmmm…." Haru hugged Rin from behind. He didn't listen to Rin's protest and irritated voice, casually he rest his head in Rin's shoulder.

"Haru!" Rin yelled. He felt his heart almost jolted out from his chest. Oh, god! What happened with HIM? This is definitely not good for his health

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rin prepared their breakfast in two plates and arranged them in the table. He sat in his chair, but Haruka just stood beside him and watched him intently. Rin tried to ignored it and dig his food. But, suddenly Haruka leaned toward him.

"What are you do—" Rin sentences was cut by Haruka's body landed on his lap.

"Fuck! Haru—" due to his surprised, Rin almost fell from his chair.

Haruka seemed didn't notice or he pretended didn't noticed Rin's angry face that was ready to exploded. He rested his hand around Rin's neck. It made Rin's angry face grew redder. Oh, did he blush? If yes, Rin swore he would kill Haruka because his odd act made him crazy.

"Feed me Rin!" Haru whispered with low-husky voice. Rin face was like tomato now, or even redder than tomato!

_'Shit!'_

Did Haruka just seduce him? Or Rin thought so. Rin tried to say something but he couldn't. His mind was messy now, messy because Haruka.

"Rin?" But Haruka didn't know at all what just he did. Haruka was clueless and he was dumbass, he was so naïve. He tilt his head, his blue orbs looked at Rin with blank expression. And GOD DAMN! That was so cute.

"Rin? Am I wrong? Don't you want to feed me?" Again, those clueless and innocent stare.

Rin couldn't control his self anymore. He was just a NORMAL teenager after all. He had to escape from whatever-haruka-games right now. It was not Rin didn't like Haru's act, it just that... He had to be angry or something, but he couldn't. He wanted to scream and scolded Haru, but how could he do it to his beloved bestfriend?

"I'm sorry Haru. I have enough! I don't know what the hell you are doing or you just playing an odd game or whatever. I just can't take it anymore. I need to go back to Samezuka. You acted so odd and you suddenly become clingy to me, you even did sleep on TOP of me last night. It a little bit scared me. And whatever game it is, I don't like it. Sorry Haru, I got to go!"

Whit that long sentences, Rin stood from his chair. He pushed Haruka from his lap a little bit too harsh. Haru's body felt numb. Did Rin just pushed him away?_ Would Rin leave him alone again?_

"I'm sorry Haru!" then, Rin walked away from the kitchen.

**Haru didn't want Rin to go. No.**

"Wait! Rin!" Haru run after Rin, He wanted to hug him. But, he didn't do it. He knew Rin didn't like it. He was afraid. But, Rin didn't stop, he kept walked away.

Haru felt his head hurt and he couldn't take a breath properly. He felt his vision blur and something warm just escaped from his blue orbs. He felt his throat choked, like there was invisible hands strangled him.

"Don-hick-don't go, Rin!" Somehow, Haruka managed to speak between his tears which he couldn't control anymore.

Rin turned his body and how shocked he was when he saw tears streamed down Haruka's face. "Haru, stop it! I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry." Rin eyes looked so concerned. He gave Haruka soft gaze and he wiped Haruka tears.

"I'm sorry, I just… I just want to know, what happened whit your suddenly-odd-act."

Haruka raised his head to look at Rin's mesmerize red orbs. He needed to tell Rin, or Rin would go again and left him alone.

"I—" Haru tried to stop his tears. But it won't stop.

"I-don't want you to leave me again Rin. It just that, I want to feel you, I want to hug you. I want to touch you to make sure that you are real. That this past two months wasn't a dream." Haru felt his head got dizzy. His feeling was ranging, pain, sadness, loneliness, afraid, everything. He sobbed. His body trembled.

"Hicks… I missed you Rin! I missed you this whole time! I'm afraid you'll leave me again. I'm afraid I'll lose you again. Hick.. do-don't go Rin. Ple—"

**Cup!**

Haru froze, his heart stopped beating in millisecond. His eyes widened. Was it real? Or, was it just another dream?

Rin kissed him. It felt so warm and nice. It just a simple kiss, soft and innocent.

Haruka blinked. He sure his face was as pink as cherry blossom now.

"I'll never leave you alone Haru. Never!" Rin hugged Haru's tremble body.

Haru felt his tears were falling more and more. He didn't felt those pains in his chest anymore. His tears were felt so warm, it's like thousands butterfly flapped their wings in his chest.

"Hey, don't cry anymore, Haru." Rin smiled softly. He wiped Haru's tears until he stopped cried. Rin felt his face warmer. He couldn't look anywhere else, except the starry-blue-orbs in front of him. Haru's face was so beautiful, painted with pale pink.

"Promise?"

"Yes, _until death do us apart_."

Once again, Rin kissed Haruka's soft lips. They both smiled in their innocent second kiss and they stayed still like that without any movement. Just lips touched each other. It was nicer than any kisses both ever imagine.

"_I love you_!" Rin whispered between their kiss. Haruka just closed his eyes, enjoying the softness and warmth of Rin's body. He didn't need to answer and Rin didn't need to hear the answer, because they both know how and what they felt.

_Just, let their heart beat to witness their sacred promise._

**_END_**

* * *

**_So, how is it? ^^  
and thanks for reading my story-if there's anyone who read it hahahahha :DD_**


End file.
